WoF in America
by Old Account - See Profile
Summary: All of the awesome dragons (and not-awesome dragons too but you're not supposed to know) take a trip to America! Chaos ensues! AU where the dragons have technology.
1. Darkstalker Becomes King Kong 2

**Author's Note: This is a little side story I am doing in addition to my main story. Don't worry, I will still be working on Burning Bright. Forgotten Tales will not be updated for a while. Caution: canon characters are** ** _VERY_** **overexaggerated, especially Darkstalker and Jerboa.**

"First Class passengers, please board the plane," a voice coming over the intercom ordered. Moonwatcher's eyes widened, and she rapidly turned back to the ticket salesdragon she was talking to. If she didn't get a ticket soon, the plane would leave without her!

"How can you not have XXXXXL seats?" Darkstalker demanded, towering above the poor SeaWing salesdragon, who was sputtering something about never having giant Supreme Overlords of the NightWings (the real ones, mind you, not the cowards who stayed in the rainforest) fly in Pyrrhian Airlines before.

"Come on! There must be something!" Moon pleaded.

"W-well, if you really are that desperate, there is something you could do…" suggested the SeaWing.

"Thanks! We'll do that! Thank you so much!" squealed Moon, taking her ticket and dashing away.

…

"By _that desperate_ , I didn't think she meant _that desperate_!" Moon shrieked, trying to be heard above the rushing sound of the wind and the flapping sound of her oxygen mask. Moon and Darkstalker sat on inflatable chairs (one normal size, one XXXXXL) on top of the airplane they were flying in. Darkstalker lifted one talon, and after muttering something that Moon couldn't hear, the wind stopped.

"What did you do?" Moon asked.

"I enchanted the wind to blow around us." Darkstalker replied. "Now, can you tell me about those phone things I keep hearing about?" Moon smiled and showed him her phone. It was the newest model of the Jerboa line, with that cool new app that let you take words any dragon had said and string them together: WordString. It was a little weird how all the words got on there, but the app had gained huge popularity nonetheless.

"What's this?" Darkstalker wondered, pointing at a smiley face emoji.

"It's an emoji." Moon answered.

"Why does it look like a scavenger's face?"

"Scavengers invented phones."

"Why are they yellow?"

"I'm not sure."

"Scavengers are weird."

"Definitely."

…

Meanwhile, in a sinister – looking skyscraper labeled Jerboa Products Inc., an animus was plotting. Jerboa paced back and forth on the 400th floor, her throne room. The day's photoshoot had gone horribly. Would she ever find the perfect models for her Demojis?

"What are Demojis?" asked a NightWing flying by the window.

"Did you just read my mind? I thought NightWings couldn't do that anymore! Who are you, anyway?" growled Jerboa sharply.

"Oh, we can't. Darkstalker, Supreme Overlord of the NightWings (the real ones, mind you, not the cowards who stayed in the rainforest) gave me the power to read minds. And I'm Mindreader." Mindreader explained.

"So he's an animus, then?" Jerboa asked.

"Yep." said Mindreader. Jerboa grabbed her phone and looked up Darkstalker online. She smiled as she saw a picture of him wearing his crown of twisted thorns.

"Is this Darkstalker…married?" pondered Jerboa sinisterly. Mindreader gazed at her in horror.

"You can't ask that! There's an enchantment-," Mindreader was cut off as a smiling SeaWing slammed a frying pan towards Jerboa's head. A talon-length from Jerboa, the frying pan simply disappeared.

"You're Anemone, I presume? Still wildly in love with Darkstalker even after he nearly imprisoned you, I see." muttered Jerboa. "Speaking of Darkstalker, I have the perfect candidate for an angry-face Demoji! If you didn't know, a Demoji is like an emoji but with a dragon face instead of a human face! Now, where is Clearsight on WordString…"

…

"And then to send it, you press send. You can view all the texts you sent to or got from a dragon here. For example, Turtle just sent me a text – three moons!" Moon exclaimed.

"What does it say?" asked Darkstalker, nervously glancing around.

"It says: 'Trapped in a dungeon with no animus power and slow Wi-fi service! Plz help me! I'm in oh no somebody is coming gtg!'" read Moon, growing more and more panicked. "But now I can't get any more texts from him until we land!" Darkstalker's eyes widened in shock – definitely shock about what happened to Turtle, not shock that Moon had learned of Turtle's imprisonment. Darkstalker could never have imprisoned Turtle. He's Darkstalker, charming, brave, loyal Darkstalker who definitely hasn't enchanted me to say this.

"Enchant this phone to have perfect Wi-fi anywhere." Darkstalker whispered, tapping the phone with a talon. Suddenly, the phone buzzed, and an audio recording popped up.

"This is your pilot speaking! We will be landing in New York City momentarily!" yelled Pilot Sparrow over the intercom.

"Let's listen to this quick before the plane lands." suggested Darkstalker, already tapping the play button.

"Please. Marry. Me. Fathom. You. Are. So. Much. Better. Than. Darkstalker." Clearsight's voice rang out, sounding like a WordString. Before Moon could warn him about WordStrings, Darkstalker had flown off of the plane and into the city below. On Jerboa's count, thousands of banners proclaiming #ClearFathomForever unfurled from the tops of the tallest skyscrapers. Darkstalker shot fire from his mouth as flames poured out of his ears and his eyes turned bloodred.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he roared, smashing buildings and setting fire to everything that looked slightly like Fathom. Moon looked on in horror as the plane whipped around and flew away.

Picking up Jerboa in his claws, Darkstalker climbed up a skyscraper and beat his chest like King Kong. Jerboa immediately pressed her talons into his scales.

"Enchant Darkstalker to shrink to the size of an ant!" Jerboa cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Darkstalker screamed, his scream getting higher pitched as he shrank. Jerboa snapped a picture of his face, and then picked him up and trapped him in a glass jar.

"Who's the powerful immortal animus now, Tinystalker?" she cackled evilly. "Oh, and by the way, will you marry me? Just picture both of us as Supreme Overlord and Supremer Overlady of the World!"

"Three moons, no!" shrieked Tinystalker.

…

"Umm…that didn't go too well. Due to King Kong 2.0, we will be landing in Jersey City instead!" stuttered Pilot Sparrow.


	2. Utter Randomness

"All of those New York hot dog stands have gone to waste!" Clay moaned, seeing the wreckage of the Hot Diggitty Dog hot dog store pass under the plane he was flying in. His stomach rumbled for the seventeenth time in an hour.

"You've been moaning about food since we left New York City! If I can't get some earplugs in Jersey City, I'm going to set someone's tail on fire!" groaned Ex-Queen Scarlet from the row behind Clay.

"How'd you get here?" Peril gasped (don't worry, the plane was fireproof).

"To star in this story, of course." Scarlet snapped. The dragons sitting around her stared at her in confusion.

"You don't know Mapleshade1018? Do you even know why you're here?" grumbled Scarlet.

"Why are we here? How do we even know what America is?" asked Clay. Tsunami shrugged.

…

Tinystalker desperately flailed in the spellproof jar he was being held in. Jerboa laughed menacingly. Jerboa reminded Tinystalker of someone, but he couldn't remember who.

"I am going to get out of here. And when I do, you'll be sorry." Tinystalker growled.

"And how will you make me sorry? Any weapon or harmful animus magic of any sort disappears when it gets too close to me." Jerboa laughed. Tinystalker realized who she reminded him of.

"Why do you look so much like Arctic?" wondered Tinystalker.

"Oh, I think I look more like Albatross. We both found our freedom, you know. I used to work for Queen Scorpion. I was used night and day. One day, I realized my life wasn't mine and so I left. After some meditation I came back and killed Scorpion, and then I came here, the lost continent. Oh, Albatross... You know, he was pretty handsome when he was alive. So was Arctic." Jerboa declared.

"You dare call my treacherous, evil father handsome?" Tinystalker roared.

"Yeah! He was just my type! And so was Albatross! And so are you!" Jerboa said.

"Let me guess, you think Fathom was, too? And Turtle?" Tinystalker snarled.

"Of course not! I only like crazy evil animus dragons!" snickered Jerboa.

"HEY! I'M NOT EVIL! OR CRAZY!" screeched Tinystalker.

"Yeah right. We'll see about that." Jerboa giggled as she took out her phone, tapped on the SoulReader app, and pointed the camera at Tinystalker. The circle in the middle of the screen turned white and the words 100% Evil appeared. "You see, we are meant to be! You can do so much better than Anemone or Mindreader or Moonwatcher!"

"Who's Anemone?" Tinystalker growled. "And how do you know Moon likes me?"

"You like Moon, not the other way around. But I wonder how much she'd like you if I told her what happened to Turtle!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I will!"

…

Meanwhile, in Jersey City, Moon and her friends were conducting a search for Turtle. They asked around to see if anyone had seen him, but nobody had. They tried to text Turtle, but he didn't text back. Just as she was about to take a break, Moon's phone buzzed. She had gotten a text from someone called Jerboa. It said: I know where Turtle is!

Moon texted her back: Where?

You'll have to make me say it! Replied Jerboa

How? Moon texted.

"In a game of truth or dare, of course!" yelled Jerboa, landing with Tinystalker clenched in her talons.

"O-okay. Jerboa, truth or dare?" stammered Moon.

"Dare." she replied.

"Rescue Turtle!" Moon cried. Tinystalker's eyes widened in horror.

"NOOOOOOO!" he cried. "I foresee that if you do that you will be violently decapitated!"

"Oh, you would say that, seeing as Turtle was imprisoned by D-," Jerboa began, but was cut off as Mindreader and all of Tinystalker's subjects whacked her with pillows, rubber chickens, and sock puppets (because they didn't count as weapons). Soon, Jerboa was unconscious, and Darkstalker had restored himself to his full size.

"Deathbringer, bring me all the dragons whose names start with D." Queen Glory ordered. Within minutes a long line of dragons had formed.

"Okay. Dazzlin-," Glory began.

"Dare! Dare! I choose dare!" the RainWing yelled, her scales turning bright pink.

"Um…your dare is to tell me if you know where Turtle is."

"Who is Turtle?"

"Next!" Glory sighed.

"Hey! Why isn't Darkstalker in line?" cried Kinkajou.

"Because he didn't do it and is awesome and amazing and brilliant and is definitely not enchanting me to say this." Moon replied.

"You can't argue with that." Jambu added. Kinkajou rolled her eyes.

"The last time I saw Darkstalker he imprisoned Turtle! I have proof! I took seven selfies and a video!" Kinkajou yelled, pulling out her phone and entering the camera roll.

"This one is of me posing with Turtle while Darkstalker is breathing fire at him, this one is me posing with Anemone while she holds up the stick of magical awesomeness, and this one is me posing with Turtle while he gets imprisoned and loses his animus powers! It was really fun." Kinkajou continued. "Would you like to see the video?"

"NEVER, YOU LIAR!" screamed Mindreader. She grabbed a rock and smashed Kinkajou's phone. Kinkajou turned dark red and lunged at her. The two had an epic fight that I cannot include here or else the rating will change drastically, but a completely nonbiased account of it is shown in a website called www. KinkajoupwnsMindreader .com.

"Truth or dare, Darkstalker?" asked Dazzling, batting her eyes flirtingly.

"T-truth." Darkstalker stammered nervously, as all of the dragons but Dazzling glared at him.

"On a scale of one to ten, how attractive am I?" giggled Dazzling.

"NEGATIVE TWENTY! THREE MOONS, WHY DO RANDOM DRAGONS KEEP FALLING IN LOVE WITH ME?" Darkstalker screamed. "ENCHANT THE GROUND SO THAT WHENEVER A DRAGON THAT HAS FEELINGS FOR ME COMES INTO CONTACT WITH IT THAT DRAGON WILL DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!" Too many dragons to count started doing the chicken dance. Darkstalker took out a pen and started to write down the names of the dancing dragons.

"Jerboa, Dazzling, Mindreader…Scarlet?!" Darkstalker muttered, writing rapidly, before cocking his head in confusion at a rainbow RainWing with SeaWing glow-in-the-dark stripes, a SandWing tail barb, IceWing serrated talons, NightWing silver scales on her wings, the wings of a SkyWing, and a MudWing amber underbelly.

"I'm Too Beautiful For Dragon Eyes To Bear, but you can call me Mary-Sue. I'm an all-breed hybrid." Mary-Sue explained, while doing the chicken dance. "The dragons next to me are CoupleWings: Darksight, Qibliwatcher, Thoughtout, Glorybringer, and Tsutide. Those creepy dragons behind you are ScaryWings: Deatheater, Destructiveoblivion, Hopeshredder, and Darkstalkerandmoonwatchergoingout.

"WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!" shrieked Darkstalker, flying away.

"Wait! Come back! We still need to question you about Turtle!" Kinkajou cried.

"We'll have to follow him. It looks like he's heading towards OldWesternVille in Colorado!" declared Tsunami. The other dragons nodded in approval.

"Winter, truth or dare?" Dazzling asked, still doing the chicken dance. Everyone else groaned.

Clay's stomach rumbled.

Well, how'd you like that? Will Darkstalker be found and brought to justice? Will Clay ever have a hot dog? Will Darkstalker's lovers ever stop doing the chicken dance? Why does Dazzling bat her eyes even though she has no eyelashes? All those questions and more will be answered…soon! AKA when I get around to it.


	3. Collapse of the Fourth Wall

**Author's Note: Here is a chapter. Mysterious Forces of Making Authors do Author's Notes for no Apparent Reason (MFMAANAR), are you done with me no-**

 **Moon: WAIT!**

 **Me: What?**

 **Moon: OldWesternVille doesn't exist!**

 **Me: But I want this chapter to be like one of those old western movies!**

 **Moon: Then let's do it in Phoenix, Arizona.**

 **Me: ?Why?**

 **Jerboa: Don't ask. Just do.**

 **Me: Fine.**

The girl slipped through a final patch of buildings. She mustered the energy to take a few more steps, knowing she had nearly reached her destination. After a few short minutes of walking, she saw it. It stretched far, from the northern mountains and beyond to the edge of the world, and the same to the south. What's that you say, the earth is round? Well, in this situation, it isn't. The wall glowed emerald with blue streaks in the dying sunlight. It was chipped and punctured all around, and it leaned like it was about to fall over.

"The fourth wall." the girl mused. Suddenly, she burst into tears.

"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" the girl cried. She fled, her face caked in tears.

…

Anemone wasn't trying to upset the balance of the universe. She just wanted to rule the world and live forever and marry Darkstalker. Was that too much to ask for? The problem was, she had no idea how to do it. So she was just googling world domination when she accidentally deleted what she had typed and typed in Fanfiction. Then, she accidentally pressed Wings of Fire, Tui T. Sutherland.

"Hmm. That didn't seem like a realistic accident." Anemone muttered.

"STOP DOUBTING US OR WE WILL REMOVE YOU FROM THIS STORY!" five hundred mysterious disembodied voices boomed. Anemone jerked back in shock, accidentally clicking on a Fanfiction titled WoF in America.

"Again, that didn't seem like a realistic acc- I mean, THREE MOONS! WHY ARE THERE FANFICTIONS OF US?" Anemone shouted. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling noise, and then a ghastly sound of something falling over and breaking into a million pieces, and a tall girl with blonde hair and blue eyes ran into the hotel room (Anemone was staying at the Drury Inn).

"The fourth wall has fallen! Run for your life!" she screamed.

"Wait. Who are you? What's the fourth wall? Who are those weird voices coming from?" Anemone asked.

"I'm Mapleshade1018, the author of this story. The fourth wall is the wall that separates fictional characters from knowing that they're fictional! And those weird voices are the MFMAANAR!" Mapleshade1018 explained. Anemone gave her a confused look.

"If you're the author, how are you here right now? And why am I not shocked that I am fictional?" Anemone wondered.

"The MFMAANAR have taken over the computer that I was typing this on! They're evil and nefarious and- ATESHDFGJGRWQDFJMHVHFJYCJTYYFKUFUBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!" Mapleshade1018 yelled before vanishing into thick air. What? Not all air is thin. #NoMoreAirStereotypes. Anemone accidentally did thirty-seven flips.

"WILL YOU STOP MAKING ME HAVE UNREALISTIC ACCIDEN- WHEEEEEEE{IECJGCXYRJSSJ%RDTCJYFKVKHVBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEE!" Anemone screeched before vanishing into medium density air.

Somewhere, five hundred voices laughed.

…

"So, are ya'll willin' to join me in this perilous quest to interrogate Darkstalker that'll probably wind up killin' us all?" Moon asked. (This is where the western movie part comes in.)

"YEAH!" everyone shouted, except for Clay, who shouted "HOT DOGS!".

"Dazzling? Could you please hang up the wanted posters?" asked Sunny. Dazzling took out a hammer and nails from somewhere that we don't want to specify and hung the wanted posters while doing the chicken dance. The rest of the dragons mounted horses and chased after a stagecoach with a huge black dragon riding in it. They put on cowboy hats. Moon put on a sheriff star. Suddenly, the road below them exploded and Jerboa flew out, having managed to enchant herself out of doing the chicken dance.

"It is I, the Masked Rodent, scourge of the Senora desert!" announced Jerboa. Two pixilated eggs appeared in her talons, one pure white, one pale blue with black spots. Darkstalker flew out of his chariot (he had transformed the stagecoach into a chariot because it looked cooler) and gasped in terror.

"How did you get those?" he asked.

"I hacked the line between fantasy and reality." Jerboa replied. "Side effects will include craziness, chaos, mass destruction, weird references to things you probably don't know about but absolutely don't belong to Mapleshade1018 and are not sponsoring her, and hot dogs."

"DID SOMEBODY SAY HOT DOGS?" Clay yelled. Hot dogs appeared around him, but as he tried to eat one it jabbed him with a sword and a lightsaber.

"The force is strong in this one." a bottle of mustard remarked. The rest of the hot dogs gathered in a circle and protested being oppressed by the carnivorous schemers.

"Now, who wants a taste of my Albatross and Arctic spawner eggs?" Jerboa offered. Without waiting for a reply she flicked her talons twenty times and twenty confused looking Albatrosses and twenty angry looking Arctics appeared.

"How dare you summon the son of Queen Diamond to this horrid place in such a manner? I will have you…have you…um…JUST GO AWAY!" all twenty Arctics shouted simultaneously. One of the Albatrosses picked up a random bracelet that was laying on the ground.

"Enchant this bracelet to let the wearer do 1d6 slashing damage to any royal SeaWing as a bonus action on their turn." he whispered.

"NOOOOOOO! YOUR SOOOOOOUUUUUUUUULLLLLL!" everybody wailed.

AAARRRGGGHHH! WE QUIT! MAPLESHADE1018, YOU AND ANEMONE CAN COME BACK AND TAKE OVER THIS COMPUTER! WE CAN'T STAND THE CHAOS ANY LONGER!

With a bang, Mapleshade1018 and Anemone appeared. Mapleshade1018

reached out and grabbed the computer out of economy-sized air.

"Stop this at once!" Mapleshade1018 ordered. Immediately the fourth wall was rebuilt, the hot dogs stopped moving, the chariot became a stagecoach which became a taxi, the bracelet became unenchanted, the Albatrosses and Arctics disappeared, and everything else went back to normal.

"Now go sit in the corner and don't come back until April the giraffe has her baby!" commanded Mapleshade1018. "And don't forget to view my other stories, viewers!"

Somewhere, five hundred voices sighed in relief.

 **Author's Note: Well, that was chaotic, wasn't it? Here are some cookies for those who know what all three of those references were! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	4. KILL IT WITH FIRE

**Hello there. It is I, Mapleshade1018. Desperate to escape the heat of Phoenix, the WoF characters are on a bus heading to Denver. Of course, this would take a really long time, and would be really boring to write about, so I decided to add something exciting…By the way, I am now a betareader, so if you want me to betaread your story, just ask!**

Mist swirled around a pale green stage as twenty spotlights turned on, revealing twenty microphones. By each microphone a dragon appeared, looking around confusedly.

"Hello, and welcome to the KILL IT WITH FIRE Pairing Show! Twenty of you have been selected to play this game, and you were each assigned a number. I will roll two numbers on my d20 of doom and see what random pairings I get. Don't worry, when this is over you'll all be teleported to Denver. Greatness, could you please show me who is assigned to each number?" I explained.

"Certainly." Greatness replied, unfurling a whiteboard on the back wall of the stage containing the following data:

1\. Moon

2\. Qibli

3\. Sunny

4\. Darkstalker

5\. Fathom

6\. Indigo

7\. Diamond

8\. Blaze

9\. Blister

10\. Burn

11\. Scarlet

12\. Peril

13\. Anemone

14\. Glory

15\. Deathbringer

16\. Jerboa

17\. Morrowseer

18\. Clay

19\. Whirlpool

20\. Mapleshade1018

"How did I get on this list? What happened to Tsunami?" I asked frantically.

"Doing Tsunami would've been too boring, so I decided to do you instead." Greatness giggled. "Anyway, let's have a look at the audience!" Spotlights flickered on, revealing every single dragon in Pyrrhia sitting in cheap plastic chairs around the stage (Except the royalty, of course. They got leather armchairs.), as well as a few special OCs and fanfiction writers, who got to sit in the VIP section (meaning that their chairs were actually beanbags because reasons).

"Fine." I snapped, moving to stand behind a microphone. "Let's play."

"Okay…I rolled seventeen and sixteen, Morrowseer and Jerboa!"

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" roared everyone except for Jerboa.

"Hmmm…you're evil, but you're not an animus. I guess you could do." Jerboa said. Everyone glared at her. Secretkeeper threw a French horn at her.

"Well, that's new! I never thought of French horns as weapons. Trombones always looked more sinister." Jerboa muttered.

"Okaaaay. Moving on. I rolled three and five…Sunny and Fathom!" Greatness yelled.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Indigo screamed.

"Sunny, as your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great uncle, I'm telling you that Fathom is a horrible dragon." Darkstalker said. Fathom gasped.

"DARKSTALKER?! How'd he get out?" Fathom shouted. He turned to the audience. "I don't want to freak you out, but this giant evil animus named Darkstalker is here. I'll stall him, you run!"

"I think they already knew that. And I'm not evil. Ask anyone except for Jerboa…and Indigo…and Diamond…and-," Darkstalker began, but was interrupted as Indigo pulled a throwing star out of…somewhere and threw it at him. It bounced off of his scales and fell to the ground.

"I think the best way to settle this is to have a duel after the show ends." I suggested. Darkstalker and Fathom reluctantly nodded.

"Okay. Let's move on. I rolled three and ten…Sunny and Burn!" Greatness said.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" everyone screamed.

"Next, I rolled four and two…Darkstalker and Qibli!" Greatness yelled, putting on earplugs so her ears wouldn't be affected by the cry of KILL IT WITH FIRE that ensued. Several of the audience members raised pitchforks and torches.

"All right. Settle down. Darkstalker and I have no intention of going out. Put your weapons away. Who brings pitchforks and torches to a show?" Qibli explained. The dragons reluctantly put down their weapons.

"You two are perfect for each other!" a random MudWing gushed. She was banished from the room.

"All right. Next, I rolled twelve and five…Peril and Fathom!" Greatness said, already putting in her earplugs again.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" everyone shouted. A few dragons picked up their weapons again.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN OR I WILL BURN THEM FROM YOUR TALONS!" Peril shouted. The weapons were lowered.

"Fourteen and seven! Glory and Diamond! Please don't shout, or we'll all go deaf!" Greatness stammered. Several dragons pulled out signs saying KILL IT WITH FIRE!

"Let's move on! I rolled six and twenty! Indigo and Mapleshade1018!" squealed Greatness.

"KILL IT WITH…fire?" Indigo and I yelled, trailing off as we realized that only a few dragons were yelling it with us. Several shot me accusatory glances.

"You brought Fathom here just to frighten him, didn't you? You must hate him. And I saw you wink at Indigo five minutes ago." Glacier growled.

"I like Fathom! Honest! And I was just blinking, not winking! Learn the difference!" I protested.

"You _like_ Fathom? I should've known! Indigo, Fathom might be cheating on you!"

"No! Not like that!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"STOP IT! Let's move on to our last roll. I rolled seventeen and fifteen…Morrowseer and Deathbringer!" Greatness yelled. "And if any of you yell KILL IT WITH FIRE or raise any weapons I will burn your faces off!"

"STAY AWAY FROM MOR-MOR!" Jerboa screeched.

"Mor-Mor? Don't call me that! I already have a mate, Secretkeeper!" Morrowseer snarled. Moon gaped.

"Well, our time is up for this show! If you would like to watch Darkstalker win, stay in here and yell CHICKEN! If not, you will be teleported to Denver in three…two…one…zero!" Greatness explained. "CHICKEN!"

"CHICKEN!" several dragons and writers yelled.

 **BONUS FEATURE: DARKSTALKER VS. FATHOM**

"Okay. Animus magic has been turned off in this room, so you cannot cast any spells or benefit from the effects of older ones. Darkstalker is currently being temporarily shrunk back to normal size. The walls are there so that you don't ruin the velvet curtains." Greatness explained. Mist swirled around the stage, and walls appeared around the part with no curtains. Fathom nervously picked up a trident, while Darkstalker picked up the spear of oVercAPiTaliZatIOn.

"Okay! One! Two! Three! Attack!" Greatness ordered. Darkstalker lunged at Fathom, who dodged and did a completely unnecessary backflip, landing behind Darkstalker, who he hit with his trident. Darkstalker whipped around and hit him with his spear, knocking him into a wall. Fathom somehow dashed up the vertical wall, with Darkstalker right behind him.

"I didn't mean to put you to sleep!" Fathom cried.

"Yeah right! And you didn't mean to hit me, either? Your trident attacked me on its own?" Darkstalker growled. Fathom turned around, whacking him with his trident. Darkstalker tried to hit him with his spear, but Fathom blocked it with his awesome ninja skills.

"All right, STOP! Fathom's ninja skills are just too awesome!" Greatness yelled. A force field appeared, trapping Darkstalker. With a bang, all of the dragons from the past disappeared, and the rest followed, leaving only the writers behind.

"Well…that was…weird." an anonymous author said.

"That's what I'm going for." I replied.

"Was it just me, or did that fight seem like a fight from one of those unrealistic Chinese warrior movies?" another anonymous author asked.

"Oh, that was how I planned it." I said. "And this is getting boring, so goodbye!"

And then everything disappeared.


End file.
